riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
November
November were a highly influential Swedish rock band formed in Stockholm, Sweden in 1969 by Christer Stålbrandt, Richard Rolf and Björn Inge. The band has been called Sweden's first Hard rock/heavy metal band and highly influential to the "Sweden Rock" scene, many of the acts in that scene past and present speaking highly of them.SVT History They were known to play "as fast as they could" and with lots of guitar solos, but their style has not much in common with Speed Metal. Their music was instead partly inspired by American acid rock, but also heavy and blues based like a mixture of some early Uriah Heep hits like "Bird of Prey" and "Easy Livin", Cream and Led Zeppelin . November started in 1968 at Tegelhögen, a youth club in Vällingby (a Stockholm suburb). At this club Christer Stålbrandt and Björn Inge played together with two friends as The Imps. After a few months Stålbrandt left the group to form a new group called Train. Björn Inge joined shortly after. Train also included Snowy White on guitar. In the early autumn of 1969 Snowy decided to return to his native homeland, England, and Richard Rolf joined as their new guitarist. On 1 November 1969 they supported Peter Green's Fleetwood Mac at the Que-Club in Gothenburg, and therefore they decided to call themselves November. November was one of the first Swedish rock bands with Swedish lyrics. Most of the lyrics were written by Stålbrandt, influenced by the 60's flower power movement. Despite the Swedish lyrics, November was quite popular in England. While touring in England the lyrics was often translated to English, the crowd, however, insisted on the band performing with Swedish lyrics. Notably the band's third album 6:e November has a "jump" between from the prior album 2:a November. The reason for the "jump" is found at the album cover. It's a painting picturing The Battle of Lützen which occurred at 6th November 1632, an important date in Swedish heroic war history. November recorded three albums which all reached high places on the Swedish charts. After their last concert at club Domino on New Year's Eve 1972 the band split up and had up until 2007, only performed once, namely during the release party for the CD November-Live 1993 (recorded on tour in 1971) on 30 Nov 1993. Christer Stålbrandt moved on starting the group Saga, Björn Inge joined jazz rockers Energy, and Richard Rolf was one of the forming members of Bash and later on joined Nature. On 27 January 2007, they performed at the Mellotronen 20th anniversary party. More gigs have been played and in recent times November are considered to be one of the most legendary bands within a smaller circle of people from age 40, and not only in their home city Greater Stockholm. The band would be a subject of discussion in the 2011 documentary Så jävla metal November and "Progg" In the early 1970s most of the Swedish rock bands were in media put together to what is known as progressive rock, which very soon became "Progg". The times, with demonstrations against the American involvement in Vietnam, wildcat strikes (with the best example in the northern minefields in 1969 23 and the harbour workers in Gothenburg,4 who struck both their employers and against the common working class trade union LO (or Landsorganisationen which translates to "the Land's Organisation" or "the Country's Organisation") after Marxistic and revolutionary agitation. Close to a dozen of Communist parties participated in the general elections 1968, 1970 and 1973. All tried to be "more or better communists" than all the others (Only the old VPK received enough votes for parliamentary seats though). During this times, with a very loud (but not equally large) group of red agitators, who at daily basis through radio and television reached in particular the Swedish youth. And it more or less was declared that all "Progg-music" was political and red ("standing on the working class' side"), while ABBA and dance music bands soon became the "commercial exception". But in reality November was far from all bands political at all, and had not asked to be put in the "progg-category" at all. November's music is instead related to heavy instrumental rock, and bands like Cream, early Uriah Heep and Mountain. November, like a few other bands and solo-artists was put in the "progg-category" by media, for no reason at all. Still today are November confused with the red "progg"-music, but they certainly never played political music. Nor did they attempt to deceive the Swedish youth into becoming communists of any kind. November was just very loosely connected with the far wider anti Vietnam war hippies movement and liked to play hard rock fast. Discography Studio Albums *'En ny tid är här...' (1970, Sonet Records) *'2:a November' (1971, Sonet Records) *'6:e November' (1972, Sonet Records) Live Albums *'Live' (1993, Sonet Records; Mellotronen Records) Singles *'Mount Everest / Cinderella' (1970, Sonet Records) *'Men mitt hjärta ska vara gjort av sten" / "Môuchkta (Drömmen om Malin)' (1971, Sonet *'Mount Everest / Nobody's Hand To Hold' (1971, Sonet Records) *'Tillbaks till Stockholm" / "Sista resan"' (1971, Sonet Records) Members *'Björn Inge' - Drums, Vocals (1969 - 1972, 1993, 2007) *'Christer Stålbrandt' - Bass, Vocals (1969 - 1972, 1993, 2007) *'Richard Rolf' - Guitar (1969 - 1972, 1993, 2007) External Links *November on Myspace *Mellotronen Official References Category:Band Category:Stockholm Category:Sweden Category:Hard Rock Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:November